familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 21
Events * 454 - Roman Emperor Valentinian III assassinates Aëtius in his own throne room. *1217 - An Estonian tribal leader Lembitu of Lehola was killed in a battle against Teutonic Knights. *1745 - Battle of Prestonpans: A Hanoverian army under the command of Sir John Cope is defeated, in ten minutes, by the Jacobite forces of Prince Charles Edward Stuart *1765 - Antoine de Beauterne announces he had killed the Beast of Gévaudan, but was later proved wrong by more attacks. *1780 - American Revolutionary War: Benedict Arnold gives the British the plans to West Point. *1792 - The French National Convention votes to abolish the monarchy. *1827 - According to Joseph Smith, the angel Moroni gave him a record of gold plates, one-third of which Joseph translated into The Book of Mormon. *1860 - In the Second Opium War, an Anglo-French force defeats Chinese troops at the Battle of Baliqiao. *1896 - British force under Horatio Kitchener takes Dongola in the Sudan. *1897 - The "Yes" letter is published in the New York Sun. *1898 - Empress Dowager Cixi seizes power and ends the Hundred Days' Reform in China. *1921 - Oppau explosion, a storage silo at a fertilizer producing plant exploded in Oppau, Germany, 500—600 killed. *1937 - J. R. R. Tolkien's The Hobbit is published. *1938 - The Great Hurricane of 1938 makes landfall on Long Island in New York. The death toll is estimated at 500-700 people. *1939 - Romanian Prime Minister Armand Calinescu is assassinated by pro-Nazi members of the Iron Guard. *1942 - On Jewish holiday of Yom Kippur, Nazis sent over 1.000 Jews of Pidhaytsi (west Ukraine) to Belzec extermination camp. * 1942 - On the end of Yom Kippur, the Germans ordered Konstantynow Jews (Poland) to permanently evacuate Konstantynow and move to the Ghetto - established in Biala Podlaska, meant to assemble Jews from nearby 7 towns among them: Konstantynow, Janów Podlaski, Rossosz, Terespol, and 3 more. * 1942 - In Dunaivtsi, Ukraine, Nazis murder 2588 Jews. * 1942 - The B-29 Superfortress makes its maiden flight. *1950 - George Marshall sworn in as the 3rd Secretary of Defense of United States. *1961 - Maiden flight of the CH-47 Chinook transportation helicopter. *1964 - Malta becomes independent from the United Kingdom. * 1964 - The North American XB-70 Valkyrie, the world's first Mach 3 bomber, made its maiden flight from Palmdale. *1965 - Singapore admitted as a part of the United Nations. *1970 - The Cleveland Browns beat the New York Jets at Cleveland Municipal Stadium 31-20 on the first edition of Monday Night Football. * 1970 - New York Times starts first modern op-ed page. *1972 - Philippine President Ferdinand Marcos signs Proclamation No. 1081 placing the entire country under martial law. *1976 - Orlando Letelier is assassinated in Washington, D.C. He was a member of the Chilean socialist government of Salvador Allende, overthrown in 1973 by Augusto Pinochet. *1979 - Two RAF Hawker Siddeley Harrier jump-jets from RAF Wittering collide over the UK. Both pilots ejected safely. One of the jets broke up in midair and fell harmlessly into a field but the other dropped onto the centre of Wisbech in Cambridgeshire, destroying two houses and a bungalow. Several people were injured in the accident - including a mother and her baby - and three people were killed. *1981 - Belize is granted full independence from the United Kingdom. * 1981 - Sandra Day O'Connor is unanimously approved by the U.S. Senate as the first female supreme court justice. *1989 - Hurricane Hugo makes landfall in the U.S. state of South Carolina. *1991 - Armenia is granted independence from Soviet Union. *1993 - Russian President Boris Yeltsin suspends parliament and scraps the then-functioning constitution, thus triggering the Russian constitutional crisis of 1993. *1995 - The Hindu milk miracle occurs, in which statues of the Hindu God Ganesh began drinking milk when spoonfuls were placed near their mouths. *1999 - Chi-Chi earthquake occurs in central Taiwan, leaving about 2,400 people dead. *2001 - Deep Space 1 flies within 2,200 km of Comet Borrelly. * 2001 - AZF chemical plant explodes in Toulouse, France, killing 29 people * 2001 - University of Roorkee, becomes India's 7th Indian Institute of Technology, rechristened as IIT Roorkee *2003 - Galileo mission terminated by sending the probe into Jupiter's atmosphere, where it is crushed by the pressure at the lower altitudes. *2004 - The Communist Party of India (Marxist-Leninist) People's War and the Maoist Communist Centre of India merge to form the Communist Party of India. *2004 - Construction of the Burj Dubai starts. Births *1051 - Bertha of Savoy, German queen and Holy Roman Empire Empress (d. 1087) *1328 - Hongwu Emperor of China (d. 1398) *1411 - Richard Plantagenet, claimant to the English throne (d. 1460) *1415 - Frederick III (d. 1493) *1428 - Jingtai Emperor of China (d. 1457) *1452 - Girolamo Savonarola, Dominican priest and ruler of Florence (d. 1498) *1629 - Philip Cardinal Howard, English Catholic cardinal (d. 1694) *1645 - Louis Joliet, Canadian explorer (d. 1700) *1706 - Polyxena Christina of Hesse-Rotenburg, queen of Sardinia (d. 1735) *1756 - John MacAdam, Scottish engineer and road-builder (d. 1836) *1760 - Ivan Dmitriev, Russian statesman (d. 1837) *1819 - Princess Louise Marie Thérèse of France (d. 1864) *1840 - Murad V, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1904) *1842 - Abd-ul-Hamid II, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1918) *1849 - Maurice Barrymore, Indian-born patriarch of the Barrymore family (d. 1905) *1853 - Heike Kamerlingh Onnes, Dutch physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1926) *1863 - John Bunny, American film comedian (d. 1915) *1866 - H. G. Wells, English writer (d. 1946) * 1866 - Charles Nicolle, French bacteriologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1936) *1873 - Papa Jack Laine, American musician (d. 1966) *1874 - Gustav Holst, English composer (d. 1934) *1895 - Sergei Yesenin, Russian poet (d. 1925) *1899 - Frederick Coutts, the 8th General of The Salvation Army (d. 1986) *1902 - Luis Cernuda, Spanish poet (d. 1963) * 1902 - Sir Allen Lane, British founder of Penguin Books (d. 1970) *1905 - Robert Lebel, French Canadian ice hockey executive (d. 1999) *1906 - Henry Beachell, American plant breeder (d. 2006) *1912 - Chuck Jones, American animator (d. 2002) *1912 - György Sándor, Hungarian pianist (d. 2005) *1916 - Françoise Giroud, French journalist, writer and politician (d. 2003) *1917 - Phyllis Nicolson, British mathematician (d. 1968) *1918 - John Gofman, American Manhattan Project scientist and advocate (d. 2007) *1919 - Mario Bunge, Argentine philosopher and physicist *1919 - Fazlur Rahman, Pakistani scholar (d. 1988) *1926 - Donald A. Glaser, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate *1929 - Bernard Williams, English philosopher (d. 2003) * 1929 - Sándor Kocsis, Hungarian footballer (d. 1979) *1931 - Larry Hagman, American actor *1933 - Dick Simon, American racing driver *1934 - Leonard Cohen, Canadian singer and songwriter *1935 - Jimmy Armfield, Former English Footballer and Manager *1935 - Henry Gibson, American actor *1936 - Yuriy Luzhkov, Russian politician, mayor of Moscow * 1936 - Dickey Lee, American singer and songwriter *1938 - Doug Moe, American basketball player and coach *1940 - Bill Kurtis, American television journalist *1941 - R. James Woolsey, Central Intelligence Agency director * 1941 - Jack Brisco, American professional wrestler *1944 - Fannie Flagg, American actress and novelist * 1944 - Hamilton Jordan, U.S. President Jimmy Carter's original chief of staff * 1944 - Steve Beshear, Democratic Governor of Kentucky. *1945 - Jerry Bruckheimer, American film and television producer * 1945 - Richard Childress, NASCAR team owner * 1945 - Shaw Clifton, the 18th General of The Salvation Army *1946 - Moritz Leuenberger, Swiss Federal Councilor *1947 - Stephen King, American author * 1947 - Marsha Norman, American playwright * 1947 - Don Felder, American guitarist (Eagles) *1949 - Artis Gilmore, American basketball player *1950 - Charles Clarke, British politician * 1950 - Bill Murray, American actor *1951 - Bruce Arena, American soccer coach * 1951 - Aslan Maskhadov, Chechen rebel leader (d. 2005]) *1952 - Anneliese Michel, Exorcism victim, known from the movie The Exorcism of Emily Rose (d. 1976) *1953 - Arie Luyendyk, Dutch race car driver *1954 - Shinzo Abe, Former Prime Minister of Japan * 1954 - Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor, British musician (Motörhead) *1955 - Mika Kaurismäki, Finnish director * 1955 - Richard Hieb, American astronaut *1956 - Jack Givens, American basketball player * 1956 - Marta Kauffman, American television producer *1957 - Ethan Coen, American film director * 1957 - Kevin Rudd, Australian Labor Party leader * 1957 - Sidney Moncrief, American basketball player *1958 - Bruno Fitoussi, French poker player *1959 - Dave Coulier, American actor * 1959 - Danny Cox, baseball player * 1959 - Corinne Drewery, British singer (Swing Out Sister) *1960 - David James Elliott, Canadian actor *1961 - Húbert Nói, Icelandic artist * 1961 - Nancy Travis, American actress *1962 - Rob Morrow, American actor *1963 - Curtly Ambrose, Antiguan West Indies cricketer * 1963 - Cecil Fielder, American baseball player * 1963 - Angus Macfadyen, Scottish actor *1965 - Cheryl Hines, American actress * 1965 - David Wenham, Australian actor *1967 - Faith Hill, American singer * 1967 - Tyler Stewart, Canadian drummer (Barenaked Ladies) *1968 - Ricki Lake, American actress and talk show hostess *1969 - Jason Christiansen, baseball player *1970 - John Cudia, American actor *1971 - John Crawley, English cricketer * 1971 - Alfonso Ribeiro, Dominican-born actor * 1971 - Luke Wilson, American actor *1972 - Liam Gallagher, English singer (Oasis) * 1972 - Jon Kitna, American football player * 1972 - David Silveria, American drummer (KoЯn) *1973 - Oswaldo Sanchez, Mexican footballer *1974 - Jana Kandarr, German tennis player * 1974 - Andy Todd, English footballer *1975 - Doug Davis, American baseball player *1976 - Jonas Bjerre, Danish singer and guitarist (Mew) * 1976 - Poul Hübertz, Danish footballer *1977 - Brian Tallet, American baseball player *1978 - Doug Howlett, New Zealand rugby union footballer *1979 - Richard Dunne, Irish footballer * 1979 - Chris Gayle, Jamaican West Indies cricketer * 1979 - Julian Gray, English footballer *1980 - Robert Hoffman, American actor * 1980 - Kareena Kapoor, Indian actress * 1980 - Aleksa Palladino, American actress * 1980 - Autumn Reeser, American actress * 1980 - Tomas Scheckter, South African racing driver *1981 - Nicole Richie, American socialite * 1981 - Meilinda Soerjoko, Indonesian-Australian actress *1982 - Eduardo Azevedo, Brazilian racing driver * 1982 - Danny Kass, American snowboarder * 1982 - Rowan Vine, English footballer *1983 - Fernando Cavenaghi, Argentinian footballer * 1983 - Maggie Grace, American actress * 1983 - Joseph Mazzello, American actor * 1983 - Anna Meares, Australian cyclist *1985 - Maryam Hassouni, Dutch actor *1987 - Jimmy Clausen, American college football player * 1987 - Ashley Paris, American basketball player * 1987 - Courtney Paris, American basketball player *1990 - Allison Scagliotti, American actress * 1990 - Christian Serratos, American actress *1991 - Jordan Hasay, American track & field athlete * 1991 - Zoe Weizenbaum, American actress *1998 - Brino quadruplets, American actor/actresses Deaths *19 BC - Virgil, Roman poet (b. 70 BC) * 454 - Aëtius, Roman general (bc. 396) *1217 - Lembitu of Lehola, Estonian soldier *1327 - King Edward II of England (b. 1284) *1397 - Richard FitzAlan, English military leader (executed) (b. 1346) *1542 - Juan Boscán Almogáver, Spanish poet *1558 - Charles V (b. 1500) *1576 - Gerolamo Cardano, Italian mathematician (b. 1501) *1586 - Antoine Perrenot de Granvelle, French church leader (b. 1517) *1626 - François de Bonne, Constable of France (b. 1543) *1719 - Johann Heinrich Acker, German writer (b. 1647) *1743 - Jai Singh II, King of Amber-Juiper (b. 1688) *1748 - John Balguy, English philosopher (b. 1686) *1796 - François Séverin Marceau-Desgraviers, French general (b. 1769) *1798 - George Read, American lawyer and signer of the Declaration of Independence (b. 1733) *1832 - Sir Walter Scott, Scottish writer (b. 1771) *1860 - Arthur Schopenhauer, German philosopher (b. 1788) *1874 - Jean-Baptiste Élie de Beaumont, French geologist (b. 1794) *1897 - Wilhelm Wattenbach, German historian (b. 1819) *1904 - Chief Joseph, Nez Perce leader (b. 1840) *1906 - Samuel Arnold, Lincoln conspirator (b. 1838) *1926 - Leon Charles Thevenin, French telegraph engineer (b. 1857) *1938 - Ivana Brlic-Mazuranic Croatian writer (b. 1874) *1939 - Armand Călinescu Romanian prime-minister (assassinated) (b. 1893) *1954 - Kokichi Mikimoto, Japanese inventor (b. 1858) *1957 - King Haakon VII of Norway (b. 1872) *1963 - Paulino Masip, Spanish playwright (b. 1899) *1966 - Paul Reynaud, French politician (b. 1878) *1971 - Bernardo Houssay, Argentine physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1887) *1972 - Henry de Montherlant, French writer (b. 1896) *1974 - Walter Brennan, American actor (b. 1894) * 1974 - Jacqueline Susann, American novelist (b. 1918) *1976 - Orlando Letelier, Chilean diplomat (b. 1932) *1982 - Hovhannes Bagramyan, Soviet general (b. 1897) *1985 - Gu Long, Taiwanese writer of wuxia novels (b. 1937) *1987 - Jaco Pastorius, American bassist (b. 1951) *1988 - Glenn Robert Davis, member of United States Congress (b. 1914) *1995 - Rudy Perpich, American politician (b. 1928) *1997 - Jennifer Holt, American actress (b. 1920) *1998 - Florence Griffith Joyner, American athlete (b. 1959) *2000 - Bryan Smith, Man who ran over Stephen King (b. 1957) *2002 - Robert L. Forward, American physicist and writer (b. 1932) *2004 - Barry Noble Wakeman, American naturalist and educator (b. 1939) * 2004 - Bob Mason, British actor (b. 1952) *2006 - Boz Burrell, English rock musician (b. 1946) *2007 - Hallgeir Brenden, Norwegian Olympic gold medalist (b. 1929) * 2007 - Alice Ghostley, American actress (b. 1926) * 2007 - Rex Humbard, American television evangelist (b. 1919) Holidays and observances *International Day of Peace *International Day against Alzheimer's disease *International Banana Festival *Day of the trees in Brazil *RC Saints - Matthew the Evangelist *The Nativity of the Theotokos in Russia. Also see September 21 *Independence Day in Malta (1964), Belize (1981) & Armenia (1991) *Mabon - Neopagan festival of Mabon *In ancient Greece, the eighth day of the Eleusinian Mysteries, when the secret rites in the Telesterion finish and the feast, Pannychis, begin *In 2007, Yom Kippur, the Jewish Day of Atonement, begins at sunset *Spring Day in Argentina *First light of the year in the Arctic External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September